


Jefecito

by Wolfbluez



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry toddler, I'll try not to be too ooc, Lil Blackhat, Maybe Paperhat if you squint, No real ship, Other, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfbluez/pseuds/Wolfbluez
Summary: Dr.Flug is given the orders to modify the shrink ray when sales decline. Dr.Flug is almost finished with the ray when Demencia gets bored and Blackhat gets impatient. A scuffle happens, and the gun goes off in Flug's hand. An angry toddler stands in Blackhat's place, with a hat that is much too big for his head. Poor, poor Flug.Doesn't need much description. Just read and find out.





	Jefecito

                Dr.Flug gave a groan as his alarm clock went to life. The beeping meant to remind him of his upcoming deadline but now just brought pain to his temples even after he hit the blasted snooze button. What lay before him on the desk was his previous invention the shrink ray, now torn apart and halfway reassembled, with multiple remnants scattered here and there within the lab. Flug stood away from his desk for the first time in hours, struggling to bring life back into his sleeping joints with the much needed movement, just to grab at his cup of coffee across the room. He was reluctant to swallow the cold bitter liquid but forced himself to anyway, his dry mouth welcoming the feeling at first.

          There was a moment of relief when he stepped out of his lab, the fresh air of the manor greeting his lungs and face. That relief went down the drain when the sight of a familiar top hat coming down the stairs sent panic down his spine. Flug wasn't finished with the gun yet, but if his demonic boss caught him he'd be questioned on his progress and most likely yelled at for such poor work. With whatever quick wit the scientist had Flug was able to slip into the rec room before BlackHat could even see the paper bag. The door shut quietly behind him, but even a door between him and his Boss wasn't enough to bring down Dr.Flug's anxiety. Blackhat could still come in here, or just randomly appear out of nowhere, which he loved to do.

              It took the scientist a couple minutes to even notice that he wasn't alone in the room. 5.0.5, one of Flug's first experiments, slept on a large pillow against the wall. 5.0.5 barely ever did anything else than sleep and clean, unless BlackHat has specifically given the bear a task, so this wasn't a unusual occurrence. The presence of 5.0.5 kept Dr.Flug quiet as he shuffled to the small kitchen in the corner of the room, the sight of the coffeemaker making Flug's eyelids feel even heavier.

            Dr.Flug couldn't remember the last time he got some actual sleep in his bed, but then again he didn't even know the exact date at the moment. It could've been days, maybe even weeks since he felt his head hit that soft pillow waiting for him at his headboard, but there was a task at hand that had to get done. Flug knew the consequence of disobeying his boss, and he rather not face those consequences ever again. That consequence was one of many things rushing the poor Doctor as he made a new cup of black coffee and a piece of toast. Just the taste of coffee was enough to brighten his mood.

             Now back to work, he thought as he entered his lab. It wasn't the greatest Lab, but it was more of a home to him than his own bedroom. 

       "Hey Fluggy! Is this the new shrink ray~!" Oh god, that voice. Flug froze in the doorway and stared at the green haired girl with panic. Dementia was the worst person to have in the lab, no matter what time of the day. It's a proven fact that when she fiddles with one of his experiments it was sure to backfire, and being so close to deadline that he couldn't help but freak-out at the sight of her.

               "Dementia! That is not done yet, put it down!" he tried to grab it from her hands, but she was too quick for him. With a playful smile the lizard girl climbed up the wall, something Flug knows shouldn't be physically possible, and slip away from Flug's reach. "Please Dementia! I'll do anything! I need to finish it before Black H-"

                 "What is going on in here!?" The boom of Blackhat's voice made Flug shrivel in fear. Luckily for Flug, Dementia also jumped from the sudden outburst, falling to the floor with a thump. He took that moment to grab it from her with shaky hands, hugging the device to his t-shirt. "N-nothing sir. I'm just f-finishing the shrink ray." The dapper demon stood there with the usual glare on his face, his gaze fell immediately to the ray. "It looks finished. Does it work?" He held his gloved hand towards the gun.

            "N-no!" Flug pulled it back. "I-I m-mean..I haven't tested it yet. It could be very dangerous to test." The face he got in return for his reluctance was a very bad sign.

            "Dr. Flug, your time is up. Give me the ray, **now** " BlackHat growled, his green teeth gleaming in his snarl. Flug could see the smirk on Demencia's face, happy to see her boss' anger. For some odd reason, Flug still felt the need to keep the ray hugged to his chest. He knew the ray wasn't ready, and if it exploded he was guaranteed a punishment much worse than a late experiment. With whatever courage Flug had left in him, he shook his head no. He shook his head no to his boss. His **demon** boss. Flug might not be as evil as the rest of his coworkers, but he was pretty sure he was getting just as crazy, and this was just of an example.

              The poor doctor should've seen it coming, and he really shouldn't have fought back, but when Blackhat grabbed at the gun Flug tried his best to pull it back. Of course, a human could never beat the strength of an eldritch, and if Flug's finger didn't find the trigger the ray would have been pulled from his hands mere seconds later. The ray being fired didn't really sound like a gunshot, but more like the _zap_ of a child's toy blaster at a much larger scale. The noise was nothing compared to the light of the shot, that was just as blinding as a sudden floodlight in a dark room. Dr.Flug's first instinct was to drop the gun, and his second was to cower in fear of his boss' wrath. "I-I'm sorry boss! I didn't m-mean to, I swear!" "Flug.."

          What? The tone of the voice caught Flug completely off guard. With caution Flug opened one eye, his voice sounding less scared and more curious. "B-Black Hat?" He looked to the voice, and found a small boy in large clothing on the cold floor. That boy was Blackhat, the same Blackhat that could tear apart a man quicker than you could blink.

                    "What did you do..?!" Flug was now getting yelled at by his 4 year old boss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and leave a comment if you want the second chapter!


End file.
